Legends:Telecinesia
Telecinesia, ou Telecinese, era um poder da Força neutro que quase todos os sensíveis à Força tinham. Com ela, eles podiam erguer objetos de acordo com sua concentração e movê-los, fazendo-os flutuar em qualquer direção. Essa habilidade era a base para o Puxão da Força, Arremesso da Força e Empurrão da Força, assim como técnicas de combate com sabre de luz telecinéticas como Arremesso de Sabre. Poderia ser argumentado que todos esses poderes são o mesmo aplicado de maneira diferente. Vista geral thumb|right|250px|Anakin Skywalker usando telecinese, exibindo-se para [[Legends:Padmé Amidala|Padmé.]] Antes do Conde Dookan reninciar sua comissão, ele fez registros no Holocron de Asli Krimsan sobre telecinese. Esses ensinamentos se tornaram uma visualização requerida por duas gerações de aprendizes Jedi. Enquanto estava treinando-o em Dagobah, Yoda disse para Luke Skywalker que o peso e o tamanho de um objeto é somente relevante na mente do praticante, e que após a distinção mental sobre o tamanho de um objeto é abandonada, objetos de qualquer tamanho podem ser movidos. Yoda demonstrou isso retirando o X-wing de Luke de dentro do pântano. Aplicações da Telecinesia Estrangulamento da Força thumb|left|[[Legends:Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vader era conhecido por usar o estrangulamento da Força em oficiais Imperiais que falhavam com ele.]] Estrangulamento da Força era um ataque realizado através da Força que era usado para apertar a garganta de um ser vivo, estrangulando-o se usado em baixa intensidade. Mestres Sith usaram essa técnica quando queriam punir pessoas ou demonstrar seu poder em múltiplos indivíduos. Os que se encontravam sob seu efeito geralmente levavam as mãos ao pescoço. Embora fosse mais comummente usado pelos Sith, os Jedi também faziam uso dessa aplicação. Possivelmente o usuário mais notável dessa habilidade era Darth Vader. Em uma ocasião a bordo da Estrela da Morte, o Almirante Conan Antonio Motti expressou desdenho acerca das "feitiçarias" de Vader, e o Lorde Sombrio replicou usando o Estrangulamento da Força em sua garganta, dizendo que achava perturbadora a "falta de fé" do oficial. Muitos indivíduos precisavam apenas ver a vítima para realizar a técnica. Darth Vader conseguiu estrangular o Almirante Kendal Ozzel através de uma tela de sua câmera de meditação, embora o Almirante estivesse na torre de comando da Executor. Essa habilidade, porém, requeria foco extremo do usuário, e qualquer quebra de concentração faria com que a vítima fosse liberta do estrangulamento. Alguns indivíduos eram poderosos e experientes o suficiente para realizar o estrangulamento sem sequer obter visualizar a vítima, tal como Darth Sidious quando ele usou essa técnica para matar guardas da Sombra Coletiva do outro lado de uma porta antes de abri-la e confrontá-los. Aparições * *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República: O Começo'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República: Reunion'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República: Dias de Medo'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 21: Daze of Hate, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' romance infanto-juvenil *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Incident at Horn Station'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme *''Republic Ace'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 4: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 4: Auction of a Million Souls'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' * * * * * * * * *''Only the Force'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: The Hidden Blade'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' * *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 9: Parallels, Part 4'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' novel *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Extinction'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Allegiance'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' *''Rather Darkness Visible'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Phantom Menaces'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The Dark Forces Saga'' http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=starwars/article/sw20050526a *''Star Wars Insider 87'' *''Hero's Guide'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * Ver também *Chute da Força Links Externos * Categoria:Poderes de alteração